Wedding Dress
by mspolapotter
Summary: I am going to be happy for her. This is the best day of her life and I'm not ruining it for my own sake.
1. Wedding Dress

Hey there! So, as you can see I am BACK. No, I'm not permanently back, though I have plans on writing a short Christmas story for y'all that would include my FAVE ships. This story was one I was able to pen during the slow hours of school.

You guys know that I have written two fics from Korean songs. This is my third. This fic was inspired by "Wedding Dress," a solo single by Taeyang, a member of BigBang, the brother group of 2ne1 (in case you guys wanna know).

Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

**_Wedding Dress_**

_a Harry Hermione Songfic by mspolapotter_

* * *

"You look amazing," I said as I entered the room and saw her in a beautiful white dress.

"Thanks, you're the first boy who told me that," she replied.

"Ah well, just fulfilling my best man duties," I replied.

I looked at her reflection and mine on the floor-length mirror. We could have been a wonderful couple. This could have been our wedding. I could have been the one waiting for her.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"A little," she replied without confidence. I looked at her shaking hands and back at her meaningfully. "Okay, a lot," she admitted.

"Aunt Mione, Momma said it's time to go," Victoire Weasley said, her head poking through the door.

"Wow, is it really?" Hermione sighed. "Tell her I'll be down soon."

She arranged her veil and trail one last time before heading out. Where the hell was her maid of honor? She should be the one doing the arranging.

"Ready?" I asked when we were in front of the oak doors of the chapel. She took a deep breath.

"Ready," she replied exhaling heavily. We joined arms as the doors opened and the wedding march drifted out the door. Slowly, the entourage walked the aisle, minus the best man. Hermione asked me to "give her away" since she wasn't able to find her parents in Australia.

Ginny looked one last time at us before walking. The wedding march played louder and Hermione and I took our first step. Then another. And another. It felt like an hour passed before we reached the altar. Or maybe that's just me not wanting to let her go.

Hermione was crying when they were saying their vows. So was everyone else. Soon, I was tearing up as well.

I let everyone else believe that I was happy for them, but deep inside, a monster was slashing with fury as I set free the one girl I truly loved.

_Why did you let her go?_

Because I love her.

* * *

Purple.

The room was filled with every shade of purple you could imagine. Except of course for the white draperies. It was her favorite colors. It was all my idea.

"Harry Potter why do I have a blindfold over my eyes?" she asked as we drove from her office. It was her birthday. I'd been surprising her the entire day. First, with a breakfast in bed, second with a spectacular lunch and now it was time for the third.

"We're almost there," I replied. I turned into the driveway, parked and stopped the engine. I stepped out of the car, opened her side, and assisted her to the front door.

I opened the door and just as planned, everyone was prepared. The lights were out.

"Seriously, Harry—"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. She was too speechless. Then when everything finally registered in her mind, she looked at me.

"You did this?" she asked.

"With help from everyone, of course," I replied. She flung her arms around me.

"Alright, let the party begin!" Ron said. Everyone else cheered.

The third surprise was a success. Now, it was time for the last one. The best surprise ever.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. At the same time, the music toned down.

"Um, attention, everyone," Ron said on the platform, a glass of champagne in one hand. I'd asked him to give a birthday speech for Hermione.

"Sure, Harry, but I think I'd better hear what Ron has to say," she replied.

"Well, first of all, Happy birthday, Hermione," Ron began. "It's been years since the three of us became friends and this is the first time I actually have something proper to say to you." The crowd laughed. "You're a great friend, Hermione. Not because you're really smart. Not because you helped us defeat Voldemort. Not because you let us copy your notes during our Hogwarts years," Hermione laughed, at the same time suppressing a tear. "You're a great friend, Hermione, because you know us so well. You know Harry so well. You know me so well. You're the only one who could make me smile when I'm crying. You know when I have problems and you know how to solve them. As for me . . . I only know that you love reading books, you hate flying and it annoys you that you can't resist not solving our problems." She laughed again, and now she was really crying. "So can you please come up here? I have something really important to say."

She climbed up the platform in the middle of the room assisted by Ron, wiping her tears. A monster in my chest roared loudly, as if it was in pain. As if it knew what was coming.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he began again. The monster cried louder. "I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Ron opened the tiny box in his hands. Hermione was again shocked.

But I knew it was nothing compared to the shock I felt.

_SURPRISE!_ A voice screamed inside my head. I went out to the backyard just in time. The door closed, everyone cheered as Hermione said yes. At the same time, tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

I fingered the ring I was supposed to give her. Time must be playing games with me.

I stayed outside for the rest of the night, only coming in to take glasses of champagne and bottles of beer.

Everyone headed to the Burrow when the ceremony had finished except me. I stayed behind staring at the petals on the purple carpet. I took out the ring I was going to give her and decided that it was time to move on. I dropped the ring and slowly walked away.

I am going to be happy for her. I will be here for her no matter what. Even if it kills me to see her in that wedding dress.

* * *

_Baby_  
_Can't believe that you are not with me_  
_'Cause you should be my lady_  
_All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
_Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you_  
_Remember, I will always be here for you_  
_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_

-"_Wedding Dress" by **Taeyang

* * *

**_

So there we go. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! Please review :D


	2. Dear readers

Hey guys! It's me, mspolapotter.

I just want to let you guys now that I've created an extended version of this fic. I'll upload the (as promised) sequel soon.

It's Christmas vacation so I have tons of time to write now.

I hope you guys will like it and advanced Merry Christmas to all of you guys! :D


End file.
